reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobles
The following are a list of High Born Nobles of all stages of nobility within the Kingdoms of Europe. Listed from 'A' to 'Z'. Kings King Antoine.png|King Antoine of Navarre Prince Charles.png|King Charles IX of France Lord Darnley.png|King Darnley of Scotland † (Regent, Deceased) Edward Tudor.jpg|King Edward VI of England † (Mentioned, Deceased) King Eric XIV of Sweden.jpg|King Eric XIV of Sweden (Mentioned) History's Francis I.jpg|King Francis I of France † (Mentioned, Deceased) King Francis.png|King Francis II of France † (Deceased) King of Emerety.png|King George of Imereti King Henry.png|King Henry II of France † (Deceased) King Henry VIII.png|King Henry VIII of England † (Mentioned, Deceased) King James V.png|King James V of Scotland † (Mentioned, Deceased) King James Stuart.png|King James VI of Scotland King Philip II.png|King Philip II of Spain Queens Queen Mary of Sctos.png|Queen Mary I of Scotland Queen Elizabeth.jpg|Queen Elizabeth I of England Queen Leeza.png|Queen Elisabeth of Spain Queen Jeanne.png|Queen Jeanne of Navarre Marie.png|Queen Marie of Scotland † (Deceased) Queen Catherine.png|Queen Catherine of France (stripped of title) Anne Boleyn.png|Queen Anne of England † (Deceased) Catherine of Aragon.png|Queen Catherine of England † (Mentioned) Jane Seymour.jpg|'Queen Jane of England' † (Mentioned) Image.jpg|Queen Mary I of England † (Mentioned) Princes Louis Condé DP.png|Prince Louis (Prince of the Blood) Prince Henri.png|Prince Henri Don Carlos.png|Prince Don Carlos Prince_Magnus.png|Prince Magnus Tomás.png|Prince Tomás † (Deceased) History's Henry de Bourbon.png|Prince Henry (Mentioned) Princesses Princess Claude.png|Princess Claude Princess Margaret.png|Princess Margaret Henriette and Emone.png|Princess Henriette (Deceased) Henriette and Emone.png|Princess Emone (Deceased) History's Catherine de Bourbont.png|Princess Catherine (Mentioned) Lords Lord Akers.png|Lord Akers Lord Aris.png|Lord Aris Lord Castleroy.png|Lord Castleroy (Stripped of Title) Robert Dudley.png|Lord Dudley Lord Hans.png|Lord Hans Lord Hugo.png|Lord Hugo Lord Julien I.png|Lord Julien (False) Lord McKenzie.png|Lord McKenzie † (Deceased) ReignWiki.png|Lord Lennox Lord Montgomery.png|Lord Montgomery † (Deceased) Narcisse.png|Lord Narcisse Luc Narcisse.png|Lord Narcisse Eduard Narcisse.png|Lord Narcisse † (Deceased) Munro.png|Lord Munro † (Deceased) Sebastian.png|Lord Sebastian Charles Schuler.png|Lord Schuler Lord Taylor.png|Lord Taylor Lord Thomas.png|Lord Thomas Simon Westbrook.png|Lord Westbrook Ladies Lady Kenna.png|Lady Kenna Lady Lola.png|Lady Lola (Deceased) Greer of Kinross.png|Lady Castleroy Annabelle Breton.png|Lady Annabelle Alexandra.png|Lady Alexandra Lady Amelie.png|Lady Amelie Lady Atley.png|Lady Atley Lady Aylee.png|Lady Aylee (Deceased) Lady Barnard.png|Lady Barnard Bianca Simon.png|Lady Bianca Lady Charlotte.png|Lady Charlotte Lady Constance.png|Lady Constance Lady Donatella.png|Lady Donatella Ellen Norwood.png|Lady Ellen Lady Gabrielle.png|Lady Gabrielle Lady Keira.png|Lady Keira Emily Knox.png|Lady Knox Lady Lennox.png|Lady Lennox Natalia.png|Lady Natalia Madeleine.png|Lady Madeleine Lady Patrice.png|Lady Patrice ArchDuchess_of_Bohemia.png|Lady Sisilia (Deceased) Yvette Castleroy.png|Lady Yvette (Deceased) Mary Boleyn.png|Lady Mary Boleyn (Deceased) Dukes Archduke of Bohemia.png|Archduke of Bohemia Duke Boinel.png|Duke Boinel Cloude de Guise.png|Duke of Aumale Duke of Guise.png|Duke of Guise (Deceased) Duchess Lucrezia de' Medici.png|Lucrezia de' Medici Archduchess_of_Bohemia 4.jpg|Archduchess of Bohemia (Deceased) Counts Count Philipe Nardin.png|Count Philipe Nardin Count_Vincent_.png|Count Vincent (Deceased) Viscounts Richard Delacroix.png|Richard Delacroix (Deceased) Robert_-_The_bicout_of_Lorraine.png|Robert of Lorraine Barons Sebastian.png|Sebastian John Philip.png|John Philip Baroness Lady Kenna.png|Lady Kenna High Borns * The following are Bastard children's, whom are their father's favourites, so allowed at court, but hold no power, land, or real money to speak of. James Stuart.png|James Stuart Tomás.png|Tomás of Portugal (Deceased) Military John Hawkins.png|Captain John Hawkins Francis Drake.png|Sir Francis Drake Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 4.jpg|General Renaude † Category:Noble Category:Character Category:King Category:Queen Category:Prince Category:Princess Category:Lady Category:Lords